Waking up in P4
by Mrs.Narukami
Summary: Are you serious! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world! (I'm bad at summarys.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

_A/N: I started watching the Persona animation and this idea kept hitting me inside of the head, let me know what you think and I'll in the end post more chapters. I hope you all whoever reads this enjoys it._

* * *

We all die in the end, it is something that is only natural that happens in the cycle of life. Something that shouldn't let ourselves be scared of but something that we should let ourselves embrace in the end. Yet never once in my life did I ever think that my own life would come to a complete end so early, in a stupid accident none the less. But that is what happened here in my ordinary female sixteen year old life, while trying to cross the street coming home from school to be able to play some Persona 4 for the million time. Only in the end to get hit by some stupid idiot that was driving going way over the speed limit.

Everything happened so fast that the pain from the impact I didn't feel until after being hit and I was sent laying on the pavement laying like a rag doll while people surrounded nearby, feeling my head throbbing and wet from probably my blood and from the impact of the crash I could hear nearby people screaming while looking at the people some were calling soon for help; though it won't be needed I will be long gone once help arrives at the scene. I laid there feeling my body slowly start to leave this world that I once called home. Dammit! I just wanted to play my game, I want to catch the killer again, but most of all I wanted to save their world once more. Heh, but that just now seems to be a fading dream of mine.

I could feel my once youthful life slipping fast from my body, it was becoming harder to breathe, and harder to keep myself awake. I could faintly hear the signal of the ambulance down the block as my hearing soon went silent. I let myself put a smile on my face letting myself soon release the rest of my spirit embracing the warm comfort of that was welcoming my death. Though I didn't see that white light that people had said they seen or you heard on the TV, No. I was instead engulfed in a bright light before placed in the middle of fog a woman's voice flowing from somewhere nearby.

_Do you want a second chance at life? New lives in exchange of your services of helping a group of teens save their town. All you have to do is sign this contract, what do you say -?_

"Contract?

I let myself soon speak out my voice sounding horse and dry as if I hadn't spoken in years. I couldn't hear the end but it sounded as if she was speaking my name. I thought I was dead though, purple optics opening seeing the thick fog around me not being able to see anything in front of me unable to even see who the voice belonged to. Looking around there was no luck, but does that mean I can still be alive, even get a second chance? I shouted a yes while it echoed soon around me. Finishing my words I let my eyelids close only to be in that moment transported then somewhere new, I was greeted by the sound of a car's engine and with the sight of a royal color of blue.

Looking around I came to the conclusion that I was currently inside that of a limo eyes soon growing once I was that I wasn't the only one sitting in here, there was a man with a large nose sitting behind a table and a woman in the same color of this limo sitting next to him. Sitting there speechless while I was trying to piece my memories from my old life together, seeing that some had already seemed to vanish since leaving my old life. The long man soon broke the silence smiling once seeing me introducing himself, as right then and there I knew just where exactly I was.

"Ahhh our new visitor has finally arrived; welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor. I'm sure you already know about this room, though now you yourself will be playing a big role with our other resident here. But please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Opening my mouth I found myself being unable to remember what my own name used to be, no matter how hard I dug into my mind I couldn't for the life of me remember. How could I forget it? Though soon what felt like a bolt in me words slipped from my mouth like I was on autopilot like someone picked the name for me becoming shocked on what I heard.

"Narukami, Narukami Yumi."

Are you serious?! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world?!

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but this is just in the introduction. They'll get longer after this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcoming the start of a new life

* * *

I couldn't honestly believe the words that had just came out of my mouth as it seems Igor just nodded his head in response to my introduction. He went on soon explaining to me about how I was given a new life being that of the other Velvet Room's resident Yu Narukami's sister, and would be helping him with his trials along with finding my own along the way. I sat in my spot completely silent like as if my vocal cords were removed while my mind was starting to fill with tid bits of memories, they were of Yu and me growing up. It was depressing watching them but never experiencing these moments that would be precious to any other human in the world.

"Now then, I must give you one critical reminder you are not by any means to tell anyone of the events that will happen in the coming year. Do you understand? Doing so will naturally cause everything to go completely off balance and who knows what will be the outcome, though you may even find yourself through time forgetting things while living your new life. So please do enjoy yourself though we shall be meeting again soon in the near future. So until then and do take care."

And with those words of farewell my vision started to fade slowly to black as I was sent back into the world that would be reality to me where I would be starting my new life, Great try not messing up anything of this time up though I'm pretty sure I won't spill any spoilers. Though, what trials would I be facing here?

* * *

My body soon shifted some in my spot feeling the person next to me start to move as well opening my eyes I was met soon with the gaze of someone, and that someone being Yu Narukami or now known as my twin brother. Our eyes locked for a few moments before I soon broke contact looking away. The train was surprisingly quite with that the only noise coming from the sound the train made riding along the tracks, the two of us continued on in the silence before Yu soon broke it looking back over to me.

"It's so quite here."

"Mmmm yeah it is."

I gave a simple response in return while nodding my head before the train conductor announced that we had finally reached YasoInaba. Was I really out for the entire trip? I was so lost thinking in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Yu had gotten up grabbing his bag signaling me as well to grab my own. Snapping back into reality I got up grabbing a black duffle bag and assuming that was mine small pink bag next to it, which seemed to contain my own souvenirs from home.

"Yumi are you alright? You seem out of it more than usual today."

"Huh, oh no I'm umm just tired is all."

I wasn't really expecting those words that he had spoken while the two of us were waiting for the train to come to a stop. He luckily I think seemed to buy my excuse giving me a nod and telling me that it'll be okay, heh that's easier said than done. You trying dying and then being reborn in a world that's completely fictional much less having to keep quiet about the future. Yeah since that's just a walk in the park. The train came soon to a complete half while we both stepped out onto the platform soon walking from the station and soon coming face to face to the empty and small town known as Inaba.

"There's absolutely nothing here."

The two of us spoke in unison like what twins would do when they would try and freak someone out, we both looked to each other as I couldn't help but let out a small laugh while he on the other hand let out a faint "heh." Snapping from our little twin moment a voice soon called out to the both of us as looking over I caught the glimpse of an older looking man in his forties and a young girl probably no older than eight walking behind him.

"You two look better in person than in the photo that I saw of you guys, you're both a whole lot bigger than the last time I saw you, since you were both just little runts back in diapers back then."

We both looked to one another letting out a nervous chuckle while I mostly just rubbed the back of my head. The older man rubbed even his own head being not to surprised on the either of us not recognizing him though I obviously did but decided to keep my mouth shut about it, geeze can I go to my room and sleep now? Today has already been long enough with the whole you know dying then waking up in you know a fictional world that is totally breaking all kinds of laws of reality and probably physics. I had zoned out so much on the conversation that I was being signaled over to get inside of the car. Calling out that I was coming I rushed over climbing inside of the back set as we all left the station.

The car rise was pretty quiet while I stared off into space through the car window while watching the passing scenery, there was a small conversation from Dojima talking to the two of us but only Yu was listening. I on the other hand was thinking, thinking on how in the world am I even here. I mean sure I signed some sort of contract being able to live here but this is obviously impossible since for one this isn't reality much less people don't get new life's inside a video game. This is sounding more and more like some sort of fan fiction I'd read on the internet. My eyes soon closed leaning my head against the window falling into a light slumber that sadly didn't last too long I was nudged awake as it seemed we were stopping for gas, grunting I opened the car door climbing out walking around seeing my brother talking to some attendant. Gas station attendant? I know him! But ugh dammit, I can feel who this person is on the tip of my tongue but why can't I remember? Eh maybe he was just someone I could get a part time job for or was some weird NPC.

"Are you in high school, oh there's another one of you. Are you two by chance twins?"

"Huh? Oh mmm were twins and yeah we'll be starting tomorrow."

I spoke cautiously beating Yu to the words while he just nodded his head, the long haired male stated that the station was looking for some part timers and was currently wondering if we'd be interested in working here since apparently living out here in the sticks if you didn't have any friends or a job you'd be going to be bored out of your mind. I politely declined the offer not really interested in working at the moment as did Yu, the attendant just nodded saying if the two of us ever changed our minds just to stop by while sticking his hand out. I looked down to his hand soon taking it shaking it slowly followed by Yu. As soon as the handshake was over the man ran back into the store. Uhhh what was that all about?

"Sorry about the wait you two are you guys ready?

Dojima spoke while placing a hand on each of our backs before walking around the car saying let's all head home, turning around about to return inside of the car both me and Yu's eyes grew while we clutched onto our heads while I on the other hand knelled over gritting my teeth since it felt like someone hit me in the head. It broke Yu from his state as he went over to me as the feeling soon vanished; I looked up seeing concern in his eyes while I tried giving a thumbs up that I was going to be okay as Nanako soon spoke out. I think this was the first time her actually speaking since meeting us.

"You guys don't look so good, are you both car sicky?"

"A-ah no I'm alright Nanako, don't worry it went away so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You guys must just be exhausted from the train ride, come on lets head home."

And with those words Dojima climbed into the car none of us saying anything else climbing soon in ourselves, I wondered just what in the world that feeling was? I glanced over to Yu every so often during the ride wondering if maybe we both had experienced the same thing or was maybe it really was from exhaustion? Trying to dig inside this brain of mine looking for some sort of answer on my knowledge of this world but for the life of me I can't find anything, are my memories of my old life really starting to slip away from me?

* * *

It was finally evening and the rest of the Dojima household had went to bed for the night besides for me and Yu. My room was located upstairs next to his while my room was scattered about on the floor with boxes, I knew I should have been unpacking but I just couldn't stop pacing around my room not to mention that the pattering sound of the rain was making it harder to keep my thoughts in check. Sighing some I slid into a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and an old track jersey that apparently belonged to me. Huh seems in this life I must have an interest in sports, since in my old life I didn't want to do sports.

Chuckling some to myself I knelt down opening some of the boxes putting everything away in the correct places as at the bottom of my boxes seemed to be a game system, ah thank god that I enjoy games still. Opening up finally the last box it only contained one item and that was a school uniform, it was a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it. Must have been from my old school while staring at the uniform a random memory soon popped into my head, it was of a woman telling the class that I would be transferring out of the class along with another of group of kids wearing the same jersey that I was wearing. Heh this is actually depressing. Here I was feeling sad when I honestly shouldn't, I mean I don't even know these people much less these aren't really my own memories. I just have some new life with all these programmed memories; I haven't even made any of my own; I mean do I even want to in the end? Since I am just playing a role of someone while the real me that I can't even remember my name is dead. Dead an nonexistent anymore.

"Stupid box, showing more of these stupid programmed memories!"

I stood up kicking the box containing my uniform against the wall biting hard onto my lower lip, this was stupid! I want my own memories back and not these ones. Why can't I have them back and why did I have to die? Why me! I could soon feel warm tears trickle down my cheeks while my legs soon collapsed onto the floor while my vision started to blur rubbing my eyes. I was just a normal girl, someone who was quite but out of every bad person in this world I was chosen? Heh look at me, it seems I'm grieving over my own death now. What in the world happened to me welcoming my death, I was so accepting of the sad fate about all life but why am I now regretting it? Lying on the floor I looked up the white ceiling thinking here I was in a world I loved, somewhere I've always wished I could live in. Sure fate was weird making me Yu's sister but I could live with that since after all the Persona games do make the protagonist have a default lover.

My eyes were having a hard time keeping open as grey orbs finally shut not having the strength to resist much longer as I started to drift off to sleep though it still felt like I was currently awake, my eyes opened seeing I was surrounded by that same thick patch of fog from before but I could hear a man speaking this time he wanted to know if I wanted to know the truth. The truth on what, why I'm here, why I died? I tried speaking out but I found that I couldn't, almost as if my tongue was gone. The shadow figure turned away, telling me to try my best to find it. What's that's supposed to mean? My eyes closed again as I groaned finding myself in a restless slumber wanting more answers.


End file.
